


Blooming

by Syn-Night (Synergetic_Prose)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura focused, Allura has zero quiznaks to give, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Human Allura (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Modern AU, Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Will add tags as I go, and finding direction again, break up fic, but eventual Shallura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Syn-Night
Summary: When your boyfriend is secretly rich but hasn't been paying for anything (not even the expensive cat surgery for his own pet), well, that would constitute as a last straw.Or: Allura decides she's out of f*cks to give and reexamines her life.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Shallura, ex-lotura
Kudos: 8





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> The humor in this is...quirky. This was born after reading a post which is the premise of the story.

Three years.

That’s how long it took Allura to realize that her ex-boyfriend of twenty eight minutes was actually well off. She obviously wasn’t, given the level of her seething anger.

She was the proud daughter of immigrants from the country of Altea, a beautiful but troubled area still healing from an old war. Her family had been financially ok but political circumstances made her parents uneasy so they left for America. She had been six at the time.

Allura sighed as she leaned her elbows on the counter, fingers flirting with the lid of a pint of double fudge ice cream with _real_ milk, not the substitute stuff Lotor insisted she buy because it was healthier. And pricier.

“Oops,” Allura singsonged as she popped the lid off. “Well hello gorgeous.” She grinned at the decadent dark ice cream just waiting for her. “You’re the quiet sort aren’t you? Mm.” She slid her finger over the top of the ice cream then stuck her finger in her mouth. “Don’t worry. I’m not.”

She leaned over to run her spoon under the faucet to make it easier to dig in. She learned that trick at Coran’s diner when she was fifteen. He was an old family friend that had settled here years before. Having her second father back was one thing she had been happy about the move.

“Did I keep you waiting?” Allura sympathetically tutted. “Sorry, darling. I’m here now.”

Her spoon went in shallowly. The tick that dark deliciousness hit her tongue she let out a happy hum.

“ _Oh_ , you _were_ worth waiting for.”

She scooped out another mouthful and closed her eyes in bliss. A purring sound below alerted her to the newcomer.

“Do you want some lovely?”

She picked up the cat and placed it on the counter next to her.

“Just a little bit. I’m not sure if you can have chocolate, Kova.”

She used the lid to place some ice cream for Kova. She was halfway through the pint when she heard rapid footsteps approaching her apartment door.

The doorknob rattled. Allura hummed as she ate another mouthful.

_“Allura?”_

“Hmm. He came quicker than I expected,” she sighed to Kova. “Typical.”

_“Allura, unlock this door. Let’s be civil about this.”_

“No, I don’t think so,” she loudly called out.

The door rattled in its frame. _“This is absolutely_ ** _absurd_** _. I will not have this conversation in the hallway.”_

She sighed. “I suppose I should get closer so he can hear me.”

She slung the ice cream in her hand and the cat in her arm. Kova yowled loudly and squirmed in her hold.

_“What are you doing to my cat?”_

“Oh,” Allura released the cat as she sat along the arm rest. “So _now_ you say it’s _your_ cat _._ Not ours.”

_“You are behaving like a child.”_

“ _I’m_ the child? Me, the one that’s been paying the majority of the rent, the groceries, and the very expensive cat surgery - I had to pawn my great grandnan’s necklace for that you selfish quiznaker!”

_“I told you, I don’t want to touch my family’s money -“_

“Then where did you get Kova, hmm?? The vet told me her breed. And the Swiss wristwatch, the suits, the shoes-“

_“I already had all of that before I moved in with you.”_

“But you couldn’t be bothered to sell _any_ of that to help pay for _anything_! I cannot believe I believed anything you said to me!”

There was a hacking sound and a squelched. Allura leaned over to see the cat and her newly made throw up on the floorboards. She made a face and opened the closet.

_“What was that sound?”_

“Oh, just the sound of your expensive cat making a mess on my fake floorboards.” She pulled out a very chic navy blue coat. “Don’t worry. I’ve got just the thing to clean it up.”

_“Allura! Don’t you_ **_dare_ ** _use any of my clothes!”_

“Speaking of,” she straightened up from her crouch. “I’ll be leaving your things at the front of the building.”

_“What are you talking about? I saw nothing there!”_

Allura came back into the living room with a large box. She grunted as she walked out onto the fire escape and tipped the box.

Clothes fluttered down to the street, shoes clattered along the sidewalk and his damn expensive toothbrush dropped into last night’s puddle.

“Check again!” She called out.

She grinned down at the mess and straightened up.

Across the way in the opposite apartment complex there was a man with black and white hair and a coffee mug in hand as he leaned against the railing of his balcony. He ventured a glance down to the street then raised his mug up to her in a toast. She winked, not knowing if he could see, then curtseyed. She could hear his laugh from across the street.

_“Damn it Allura!”_

She rolled her eyes as she heard Lotor running away from her door, undoubtedly having guessed what she did.

She went back inside to finish her treat.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still very much Allura focused though so bear with me in the Shallura aspect. Our girl needs some "me time."


End file.
